


Perpetual

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (a little bit), Case Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “You got that from just one look at a crime scene photo?”“I can do that sometimes, yeah.”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's first July Inksolation prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Perpetual

“Our Lady of Perpetual Help.”

“What?”

“It’s a popular Catholic icon. You’ve really never seen it before? Byzantine, I think, fifteenth century. The original’s in Rome, but you can find images everywhere.”

“Oh.”

“Literally everywhere. There’s one in practically every Catholic church, and people carry prayer cards and wear medallions. Like that one there, in the corner, by the crates. I’d say you’re looking for a Catholic.”

“You got that from just one look at a crime scene photo?”

“I can do that sometimes, yeah.”

“That’s brilliant, John.”

“One of the guys in my unit used to carry one just like it.”

“It’s still amazing.”

“Oh, stop it, Sherlock.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Mm, no, I don’t, but I _think_ Greg might mind.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m still here, Sherlock!”

“Oh, Lestrade.”

“Sorry, Greg.”

“’S fine, I know how he is. Just put the mutual admiration on hold ‘till I hang up, okay? So you’re saying you think Suarez did it?”

“Well...”

“Obviously not. Consider the psychology of the individual and where the medallion was found. Suarez is a witness, not a murderer, and a scared one at that. Be nice when you talk to her. Now, where were we, John?”

“Wait for me to get off the fucking call, Sherlock!”

**Author's Note:**

> [The handwritten ~~third~~ draft is here on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYZbVpOqu00)


End file.
